


【锤基】世界尽头

by LinYuan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, cthulhu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: Thor从废墟中醒来，他需要前往圣都阿斯加德，据说那里还残存着意识清醒的人类。世界陨落了，而他在途中遇到了一只苍白的吸血鬼……





	1. 被神遗弃的土地

**Author's Note:**

> 他致命的愤怒给人民带来永无终结的苦难  
> 愤怒、偏见、傲慢与欺骗  
> 沦陷的大地将战士们的英魂逼入深渊  
> 他在神圣的圣域降下诅咒  
> 手握冈格尼尔，却不配拥有它的荣光  
> 他弑杀他的兄弟与子民  
> 缔造灾厄与瘟疫  
> 卷起世间一切罪恶的人  
> 将永远徘徊在被神遗弃的土地上

巨斧带着雷鸣，斩向面前两米多高的怪物。怪物拥有两个头颅，其中一个畸形地长在左胸口，它拖着生锈的砍刀，用力挥向面前的圣殿骑士。

圣殿骑士正与它展开搏斗。

男人穿着特有的斗篷与铠甲，金色的头发被血污浸染，手中的巨斧闪着寒光。

怪物尸肉色的胸膛被巨斧剖开，发出凄厉嘶吼，腥臭的脓液喷出，溅上骑士的衣摆。

Thor矫健的身体在夕阳下张成一张弓，顷刻将巨斧削向怪物的脑颅。

庞然巨物轰然倒地。

骑士喘着粗气跃下尸体，向西方眺望着。血色的夕阳快要沉没，暗夜的黑幕已经开始笼罩，他要快一点了，赶在天黑前找一处栖身之所。

这里没有神殿的钟声。

很糟糕，没有钟声，Thor就不能获得足够的指引。而他需要往中央地区去，越是中央，越是危险。

他想起在荒原上远眺过的被雷云与烈火笼罩的圣都，心中惴惴。他的斗篷上浸满怪物的鲜血，头盔早就丢失，皮衣下摆更在无数次的拼杀中被撕扯成碎布，比起骑士，他更像个流浪汉。Thor不知道自己还能不能走到阿斯加德，但他不会轻易放弃。

他必须这样做——只有圣都阿斯加德，还可能存在着神志清醒的人类。

他摘下腰间的油灯点起来。

在这片被神明抛弃的大地上，充斥着各种各样的怪物，它们在夜晚拥有更强的力量，只有圣油的烈焰、神殿的钟声能抵挡它们，他手上刻着古咒的灯也有微薄之力。

Thor用力晃晃油灯，提手立刻发出嘎吱令人牙酸的声响。他忙扶住灯身，过大的声音同样会惹来不必要的注意。油灯终于在背风处变亮，骑士松了口气。

他举起灯，朝前走去。

这里比他的来处更糟糕。

残破的街道，坍塌的神殿，倒在道边被啃食只剩下半边身体的尸骸，以及越来越短的白昼。有传说称，当白昼彻底消散，黑暗占领大陆，世界上将不再剩下任何活物。

他得加快了。

如果有可能，他还想找到他的弟弟。

Thor不记得他的弟弟是谁，长什么样子，又叫什么名字，他只记得自己有个一想起来就心痛的弟弟，正沦陷在那片受诅咒的土地上。

 

夜风将镇口处的铁门吹得摇晃。

铁门顶端的刺型装饰，与隐秘在黑夜里的尖塔遥相呼应。门边的柱子上蹲着两个没有头的骑士石雕，像是镇守失败的象征。远处钟楼上的彩色圆窗早已看不出色泽，它失去了生命，孤单的耸立在黑暗里。

Thor踩着满地的碎石进入镇中。

他打算在钟楼过夜，曾经的他总会在镇上转上一圈再休息，现在他把这个留到白天。毕竟一路走来，他遇到的活物屈指可数，而夜晚总是更加危险。

转过一处街角，Thor看见一栋房子的窗前亮着一盏灯。

没什么比这更愚蠢的了！

骑士忙用匕首大力敲击着铁窗的栏杆。

“哈啰，什么人在里面？”

“有人么！”

他的声音急迫、沙哑。Thor太久没说话了，也太久没有碰到任何可以交流的生物。如果里面有一个活人，活着的，能够交谈的，哪怕让他提醒对方熄灯也好。

没人应答。

Thor又敲了一遍，更大声。怪物不会点灯，他甘愿冒点风险，也想相信里面有个不要命的蠢货。

一声椅子翻倒的动静。

Thor屏住呼吸。

片刻后，窸窸窣窣、拖沓又虚弱的脚步声传来。脚步的主人仿佛也不相信外面会有什么活人，他甚至没有拉开窗帘，很快，一个磁性的、没什么精神的男音隔着窗帘传出。

“谁在那里？”

声音带着一种贵族特有的优雅。

“Thor Odinson，圣殿骑士。”骑士激动地报出姓名。

“……Thor. ”

屋内的男人念出他的名字，简单的音节在口中咂摸一圈，好似饱含情感的咏叹调。

这让Thor激动，他用力点了下头，不管里面的人能不能看见。他忽又想起自己敲窗户的目的，忙说：“您最好把灯火熄灭，这里的夜晚不安全。”

里面的人没有照做。

男人就像是怔楞了一会儿，才问道：“您从哪里来？尊贵的骑士。”

“我从北方来。”

“北方，原来那里还有人。”

“不多了，”Thor叹了口气，“沿途都是尸体，大部分人都被怪物杀死了，这个镇子上没有怪物么？”

按照Thor的想法，如果有夜巡的怪物，一盏点着明灯的窗户形同活靶子，里面的男人就算再幸运，也不可能在黑暗中独活这么久。

“有。”男人却答。

“那您……”

“家中有圣油。”

Thor明白过来，焚烧圣油可以驱散怪物，男人一定依靠这个抵御入侵者，能够拥有圣油的只有神父，里面的人，至少是一位神职者！

“不过圣油快烧完了。”

“什么？”

窗内传来轻轻的笑声，好像一个优雅瘦削的黑衣神父无力地靠在墙边。

“所以您敲窗户的时候，我正打算回归神明的怀抱。”

在这个扭曲的世界，如果不想被怪物啃食殆尽，最好找一处幽僻的地方，反锁门窗，吞枪自杀，确保尸体不会成为怪物的口粮，这已经是回归神明最体面的办法。

Thor听懂了对方的意思。

“不！不不！”骑士急切地攀住窗户，“您不能这么做。”

里面没有回音。

“活着才有希望，只有活着才能改变这个世界。”

“你不懂，我弄糟了一切，没人再希望我活着。”

他一定是因为没有保护好镇上的人，Thor想。

“我希望！”骑士脱口而出，“我希望您活着。”

“……”

“如果您愿意，请让我带您走。圣油用尽了，食物也会耗光，请让我护送您前往神殿。”

“你相信神殿？”

“我相信。神明会庇佑他的子民。”

是啊，但他同样也会鞭笞罪孽的灵魂，Loki想。

“不，您可以离开了。”

 

Loki原以为遭到驱逐，骑士会掉头就走，但倔强的男人却连续三天出现在自己的窗下。他规劝他，宣说活下去的必要性，并请求他和他一起离开这里。

天空雾蒙蒙的，衰弱的太阳透过灰蒙蒙的云层，让整个大地泛着种颓丧的棕红。

第三天，Loki终于耗尽耐心。

“就因为我是神父？”他从窗帘缝隙里阴鸷地盯着那盏圣油灯。

“不，是活着至少有希望，才有改变世界的可能。”

希望？

圣殿骑士没来由的自信与热情让Loki恼火，他嘶嘶地道：“既然你闲得无聊，那我给你讲个故事，听完后，你就带着故事滚蛋！”

除了求生，他们没有别的事可以做，只要怪物不来，讲多久的故事都可以。所以Thor很好奇，有什么故事可以让自己滚蛋。

“好吧，请说。”

Loki微微眯了眯眼睛，开始他的讲述——

『他引诱了一个人。

一个男人，盲眼的家伙。

除了欣赏对方健壮的身体外，他确定对方还能为他做点事情。他就是这样一个阴暗又卑鄙的人。

也许是为了庄园谋取什么利益吧，他是公爵的小儿子，和父母与哥哥一起住在镇子边的庄园里。

他的引诱十分成功，甚至可以说太轻易了，随便说说情话，愚蠢的家伙就上钩了。

他和男人一同躲在盛夏的梧桐树后，向对方许诺等到事成之后，就给他想要的。

盲眼男人一下抱住了他。

他感到厌恶，却并非不能忍耐，毕竟他真正喜欢的人永远不会回应自己，之所以挑上这个家伙，不也正是他拥有相近的体魄么？一个简单的拥抱而已。

但是太不幸了。

他居然被自己的哥哥撞见了。

是的，他的哥哥就是他喜欢的人。金头发的大个子，莽撞又愚蠢，但不得不承认，他的兄长也是最优秀的，他强壮、果断、勇敢、有担当、热心肠。从少年时期起，他就是他的偶像。他尊敬他，崇拜他，逐渐的……也偷偷渴望着他。

兄长一拳揍开了那个盲眼的家伙，盛怒之下，甚至挥拳打断了对方的五根肋骨。

他害怕极了，背脊贴着树干，粗粝的树皮像能磨到心脏。可事实上，他又是有一点点，有那么一点点期待的。

兄长这样对付盲眼男人，是不是对自己也有些……喜欢？

然而很可惜，并没有。他的兄长只是大声的斥责他，喝问他为何要做这样的事。

他甚至在哥哥脸上看到了失望。

那是他最难以忍受的表情。

他是嫌弃他们之间的纷争和误会还不够多么？

正在这时，兄长的短发女伴远远走来。他更加讨厌她，她看他的眼神总有根深蒂固的鄙夷与永恒的倨傲。她高昂着下巴睇着他，对他的兄长说：“走吧，别再试图改变他，他根本就是这样的家伙。”

他永远都忘不了兄长当时望向他的目光。』

窗外的骑士皱起眉：“真是太糟糕了，后来呢？”

“我杀了他。”Loki冷森森地笑了，“杀了他们，送他和他的未婚妻一起去见了魔鬼。”

Loki并不是神职者。

事实上，非但不是，还是完全相悖的东西，他是黑暗里的生物——血族，或者说一只肮脏渴血的吸血鬼。昼伏夜出，靠夺取他人生命活下来的、备受诅咒的怪物。圣火只是让暗夜里的同类不要靠近这里，绝非他活下来的理由。

他不记得自己是何时堕落成吸血鬼的，只知道这讽刺的异变让他挺过了浩劫。

可是Loki不想活了。

孤单而冗长的生命，构筑在害死家人的罪孽之上。

他目睹着人类死去，怪物增多，白昼被黑夜吞噬，镇上逐渐不再有活人的气息，只剩下碎肉挂在骨架上的怪兽们踏碎砖石，在月下围绕着破败的建筑点燃篝火、亢奋嘶吼。

神不会再庇护他的子民，他早已抛弃了这里。

最后一袋血浆也喝完了。

就在上周末，Loki尝试猎杀一只怪物，尖牙刺破血管，鲜血填饱肚腹，然而他却发现，兽血让猎杀的欲望奔腾在血管中，他变得更加阴郁、疯狂。

兽血对他来说宛如毒药，会令他最终失去理智，变成怪物们的同类。

他无法接受这个。

孤单的活着已经毫无希望，堕落成只懂得杀戮的东西突破了他最后的底线，Loki想到了死亡。

愚蠢的圣殿骑士却打搅了他的好事。

也许他该出去喝干他的血。

 

“我也给你讲个故事。”骑士沉默了一会，却说。

『曾经有一个国度，有个年轻的国王。他并不知道自己是否想继承王位，那更像是个与生俱来的使命。

不过他明确的知道，他想让国家兴盛，为此他做出过很多努力。好在他有个极聪明的弟弟，每当拿不定主意时，他都可以请教自己的兄弟。

他的兄弟和他完全不同，聪明也敏感，甚至是有些偏激与脆弱的。

或许正因为如此，他维护兄长的手段陷入极端。

王子并不是唯一的继承者，他还有一个金色头发的堂兄，堂兄同样优秀，世人都形容堂兄金色的卷发像是最光明的太阳。

但是一个国度，只能拥有一个王。

而他没想到的是，为帮助兄长夺得王位，他年轻的弟弟做了一件事，一件无可饶恕的事情。

弟弟设计杀死了金发的堂兄。

举国震惊。

杀害王储是无法弥补的过失，无法被容忍的错误。

他没想到他的弟弟会这么做，他一直以为自己的弟弟是个斯文、优雅又安静的小王子。而无论出于怎样的目的，他都不该做出这样的暴行。

最终碍于父王、大臣，以及堂兄母亲国度的压力，他必须将自己的弟弟投入监牢。那也是唯一一个可以保住他兄弟的方法。

他顺利登上王位，成为了新的国王，可他从不觉得那个王座是权利与幸运的象征。』

“……后来呢？”

“我不太记得了，世界沦陷，国家自然也跟着倾颓。权利的纷争自然不在了，那位兄长就一直在这片大陆上寻找他失踪的弟弟。”

“糟糕透顶的故事。”

“Come，我只是想说事情或许没有你想象的那么糟，没有什么是真正的绝境。跟我走吧！至少途中还能搭个伴儿，幸运的话我们能够一起抵达阿斯加德的神殿。”

“……”

“我听过一个传闻，只要新神诞生，一切都可以重来。那样，也许你的哥哥也能够回来。”

Loki瞬间咬住了嘴唇。

在哪里死不是死呢？他想。况且再不跟他走，对方说不定会老死在他的窗下。他拒绝再承认别的情绪。

“好吧，你赢了。”

Thor很高兴，还有些期待，要知道在这片神抛弃的土地上，有个可以交谈的对象不容易，他不喜欢对方诉说的故事，可他承认他设想过对方的模样，苍白、瘦削，或许和故事里的那个小贵族有些关联。

不过一切都会好起来的。

身后旧宅的大门打开了。

Thor回过头。

门口站着的“东西”的确苍白又瘦削，却无比令人作呕，那不是人，那是一只吸血鬼。

隔着数米的距离，圣殿骑士就能闻到从它身上散发出的血腥味。

如果这个世界上只有一种东西不能够共处、不配被拯救、仅能带来灾厄，那就是残杀父母、族人与兄弟，用他们的鲜血祭奠永生之门的……

吸血鬼。


	2. 坍塌的沃德之路*

Thor揪着吸血鬼的衣领，将它狠狠掼摔到石块上。

吸血鬼的脸色惨白，额上满是冷汗，却不愿服输，翠绿色的眼睛亮得惊人。

“你这个——卑鄙无耻的骗子，肮脏的怪物！”

“我可没有邀请你站在我的窗下，骑士。”

他们都喘着粗气，Thor的手臂淌着血，那是吸血鬼的杰作。Loki的手腕则被死死摁住，匕首被甩进远处枯萎的花丛中。不记得谁先开始的，他们都对对方抱有期待，但见面时的迟疑与敌意，在这片凋敝的土地上，足够促成生死相斗。

Loki咬牙别开头。

“杀了我吧。”

如果不是缺血，他不会输得这么快。圣殿骑士手臂上渗出的鲜红还在诱惑着他，Loki抿紧嘴唇，要是被砍掉脑袋，唇角还糊满血污，也死的太不体面。他昂起纤细的颈项，只求Thor给他个痛快。

Thor意识到，如果面前的吸血鬼有一点没说谎，就是它真的打算去死。

他忽然迟疑了，将面前的家伙朝石块上又狠狠摁了摁。

“嘶唔……”

尖利的石块让Loki低声呻吟。

Thor不想承认面前的男人让他生出些不忍。杀掉他没有好处，骑士在心中计算着。

自己在窗下等了他三天，不会有怪物需要耗费Thor三天的时间，如果只是砍掉它的脑袋，太不值得。这个吸血鬼会说话，可以作为同行的伴侣，就算抵达神殿前死了，自己也不会心痛。而他还没有猎到过吸血鬼，据说杀死它们可以破除某些诅咒，他应当和同僚们商议如何处决。

“我不会杀你，我会把你押送到阿斯加德圣都。”

Loki霍地睁开眼睛。

 

Thor用铁链拴住吸血鬼，拖着它往前走。

他本想和它说说话，但对方恶毒的眼神和淬了毒液的尖牙令他不得不堵住它的嘴。

Thor还记得自己从后面箍住吸血鬼，强迫它半跪在地上，用宽皮带勒住它的口唇。吸血鬼翠绿色的眼睛里盛着怒火，烧得发亮。

“快点！”他凶狠地拽着铁链。

而等走出镇子，Thor才发觉自己做了个错误的决定——

吸血鬼走得太慢了。

起初不觉得，随着时间的推移，这个叫Loki的家伙却越发虚弱。Thor不知道是因为对方受了伤，还是吸血鬼都是这副模样，它踉踉跄跄地跟在他身后，几次险些被铁链绊倒。

但它拒绝求饶，无论是眼神还是动作，都倔强的像个贵族。

Thor不得不放弃当晚抵达下一个镇子的想法。

然而他没想到，当夜幕再度降临时，他们甚至没能走出白天就进入的森林。

太危险了。

幽暗处的植被覆盖住道路，扭曲的树枝像魔鬼的利爪。如果城镇属于人类，森林就属于怪物。高升的血月会让怪物们疯狂，没有坚固的砖瓦做阻挡，再强悍的战士也会不堪一击。

赶在血月升起前，他将吸血鬼搡进一处废屋。

这是他能找到的最好的掩体，废屋的砖木结构，屋顶被倒塌的树干压破，漏出半臂直径的大洞，好在这种大小不会有怪物能钻进来。后面是个小坡，提供不错的撤退路线，其余三面的砖石与木板也大多完好，可以抵挡怪物们的数次冲撞。

Thor修好歪斜的屋门时，天色完全黑了。

借着月光，他看到吸血鬼无力地依靠着墙壁。

它好像并没有得到血月的庇佑，比白天更加虚弱，几缕黑色的头发垂落颊边，显得面孔愈发苍白，胸膛急促起伏着，眉头紧皱，碧色的眼睛死死合拢，像在抵御什么痛苦，又像是不愿面对现况，更不想见到Thor。

圣殿骑士走过去，捏起它的下颌。

他对它未免太仁慈，圣殿骑士猎杀黑暗生物，就像人类的呼吸一样本能。或许因为面前的怪物太像个人类，他才会生出同情心。

骑士的心里淤起怒火，一把拽掉了吸血鬼脸上的皮带。

那张苍白美丽的脸孔露出来。

“Brother…”半昏半睡的吸血鬼忽然呢喃。

Thor的手一紧，指腹压上Loki的嘴唇，这让他看到了藏在后面的尖牙。那是罪孽的象征，弑兄的铁证，无论怎样在梦中呼喊，都无法洗清的残忍杀害兄长的罪行。

Thor像是被蛰到一般甩开手。

 

Loki是被大力晃醒的。他迷蒙地睁开眼睛，正对上圣殿骑士严肃的脸。骑士死死捂住他的嘴，比了个“嘘”的手势，同时示意外面。

外面有怪物，不止一个。

Loki一激灵，完全醒了。

“上去。”Thor用气声说。

吸血鬼点点头。

起身时Loki才留意到自己身上仍捆着铁链。Thor的瞳孔收缩了一下，替他解开了，跟着托住吸血鬼，把他送上屋顶处的破洞。Loki灵巧地撑身而上，反身将手递给Thor。

情况紧急，两个人谁也没深想这么做有什么不对。

而等爬到屋顶上瞧清情况，他们更顾不得再想别的——

成群结队的怪物正在森林中穿行。

它们挤成一条歪歪扭扭的队列，仿佛蒙受血月的指引。怪物们浑身骨肉支离，皮毛或敝体的破布上全是暗色的血渍，有些来自它们自己，有些则来自猎物。每三五个怪物，就有一个可直立行走的举着火把，火把焚烧着尸油，远远就散发出腐臭的腥气。

它们像在夜巡，又像是在捕猎。Thor与Loki能看到它们手上锈迹斑斑的武器，以及身后拖拽着的盛放尸体的麻袋。

圣殿骑士与吸血鬼不约而同地屏住呼吸。

没有人敢出声。夜风呼呼地吹着，刮得人寒毛倒竖，血月逐渐升上正空，显露在扭曲的枝桠后，废弃磨坊的风车被风带动，传来吱嘎吱嘎磨人的声响。

垂落屋顶的树叶，莎莎地刮在Thor与Loki的脸颊与背上。

Thor的鼻端猛一阵发痒。

一只冰凉的手捂住了他的嘴巴。

是吸血鬼。

两个人的视线在暗夜中交汇。

圣殿骑士最终握了下那只手，感激地点了点头。

怪物们的夜巡直到夜晚过半才结束，血月西沉，行径的队伍逐渐熙攘。

两个人都没有说话，直到Thor打破沉默。

“有多少……”

Loki顿了顿：“好几百个。”

骑士的眉头锁紧。

不难看出，怪物前进的方向正也是他的目的：圣都阿斯加德。这就说明，如果Thor还想前进，与怪物们正面战斗的几率很大。

“你为什么要去圣都？”吸血鬼沉默了一会，忽然低声问。

漆黑的午夜，如果不说点什么，或许恐惧会将他们都逼疯。

Thor的嘴唇动了动：“想找到活人。”

骑士又道：“我不记得很多事，只记得自己苏醒在北方，醒来的时候同僚都死了。他们的铠甲被破开，胸膛被撕碎，雷云盖住了整片大地。所以我想要找到活人，我记得自己似乎有个弟弟，如果有可能，我也想找到他。”

谈到弟弟的时候，他的表情罕见地柔和了一点。

“我忘记了他的声音、相貌，甚至是名字，可我就觉得自己有那么一个兄弟。我记得他犯了错，因此离开了我的视线。我难过极了，但是当世界满是怪兽时，我又庆幸。”

“庆幸什么？”

“庆幸他逃走了，也许早在国家沦陷前，在发生悲惨的剧变前，就远远地逃开了。”

“那为什么还要找他？”吸血鬼忽然尖刻地问。

Thor被这个问题问到了。

他的沉默像是刺到了Loki，吸血鬼知道自己不该说，可哪怕冒着被骑士杀死的风险他也想说：“他可能早就死了。”

“不会！”

“你怎么知道不会？”

“我会保护他。”

“也许他并不需要你过度的保护呢？你并不在他身边。如果他孱弱的无法自保，你从北方找到中部，早够他被怪物杀死几百次了。又或许他早就被吃掉了，被剖开肚腹扔在路边，肠子被食腐乌鸦掏光。没准刚刚走过去的怪物的袋子里就有你弟弟的尸……唔！”

圣殿骑士死死掐住吸血鬼的咽喉。

“你敢再多说一个字。”

瘦削的吸血鬼被压在他身下，呼吸不畅的水汽沁入那双绿眼睛中。

Loki不知道自己为什么愤懑，是愤懑骑士将他的弟弟当成弱不禁风的懦夫，生气Thor对兄展现出来的爱与重视，还是恼火在Thor的讲述里，他在该出现的时候，从来没来的及出现……

“别以为所有的兄弟都像你哥哥那么糟糕。”骑士恨道。

吸血鬼被戳中了痛点，下意识瑟缩了下。

“我哥哥不糟糕。”他咬牙切齿地回击。

“哦！”Thor讥讽地笑。

Loki知道他是什么意思，圣殿骑士是在说：如果不糟糕，你为什么要杀了他和他的未婚妻？就因为他们看你的眼神，你就宁可堕落成魔鬼，也要戕害你的兄长？

“我不太记得了。”

骑士瞪着他。

吸血鬼的声音沙哑，像是再无法演奏的大提琴。磁性的声音在暗夜里很空洞，好似回到那个寂寞的庄园——

『我们曾经很亲密。

他是我最喜欢的人。

我们更在许多地方做过爱，是的，就是你想象的那种，时而在树林中，时而在卧室里，时而更偷偷在父亲的书房。

有时候他是我的王者，有时候他也臣服在我的脚下，我们会玩各种各样的游戏，但总是势均力敌。而我喜欢他覆在我身上，用臂膀圈住我的样子，阳光会顺着庄园的长窗漏进来，在他的肩膀上披上一层金光。

他对我是那么的重要。

我们一起长大，一起在花园的树篱迷宫中玩捉迷藏，一起坐在阳台的圆桌边吃母亲准备的糕点，一起在森林中骑马。我总是能找到他，而他总会将我喜欢的糕点留给我，我至今还记得细风吹过猎装袖口的感觉。

后来，我引诱他去了庄园深处的走廊，那不是主人使用的，而是更加隐秘的、佣人的通路，没有浮华的装饰，没有水晶吊灯，深红色的地板被踩上去，还会吱嘎吱嘎地响。我拖着他在那里冒险，拽他藏到空无的门后拥吻。

他顶住了我的额头。

我们紧张极了，佣人经过，我的胸口贴住他的，能听到他有力又急促的心跳声。

那时我想，我一定也是他最重要的人。

我很高兴，我愿意为他准备一切，为他挑选衣服，帮他处理庄园的事物，哪怕他迷上难以得到的收藏品，我也会远渡重洋为他找寻。

我以为那就是我们的生活了，我为他做了那么多。

可是……就算我为他做了那么多、那么多，他还是选择了那个女人！！

伯爵唯一的女儿，对维护庄园的发展有所助益。她拥有一头灿金色的长发，就那样趾高气昂的闯进我们的生活。

所以，我剃光了她引以为傲的金发。

我的兄长呵斥我，说我不该那样做。

他还说了许多很过分的，可我记不清了。我只记得在那之后我们越走越远，没过多久，他就奉了父亲的命令，将我锁进暗无天日的阁楼里。

那里很黑，也很冷，我被铁链拴住脚踝。阁楼连扇窗户也没有，我没法、没法透过窗户去看他。我渴望他的出现，然而他一次都没来探望过我。

我最亲爱的哥哥，把我舍弃了。』

也许是气氛太沉郁，两个人许久都没有出声。

“可是我并没也觉得，你是这么歇斯底里的人。”Thor忽然说，有些急迫，“况且你的兄长真像你说的那样，他也称不上什么好哥哥。”

Loki闻言愣了愣，皱起眉头。

他隐约觉得有什么不对，又无法说出来。

他的记忆有些混乱，不知道是这个世界的原因，还是时间已经过去太久。

“不，也许我对自己兄弟的感情就是一种罪吧。”他垂下眼睛，最终吐出结语。

 

Thor想反驳他。

他觉得吸血鬼说的不对，可没等开口，就有东西忽然缠住了他的脚腕！

他们留心防备着夜巡的怪物，却忽略了身后的小坡欺近。不等圣殿骑士再做出更多反应，整个人就被什么东西卷住脚腕拖上陡坡。

是一只形似章鱼与树怪的结合体的巨怪。

它像一颗行走的巨木，枝条却比章鱼的触须更加滑腻有力。“树怪”没有树冠，笔直躯干的顶端是一只裸露出的大脑，姜黄色的脑浆浑似腐败的浓水，脑上还遍布着挨挤在一起的眼珠。

碾断的树枝与石子割裂Thor的身体，但他不敢发出痛呼。怪物队列没离开多远，声音会把它们引过来。

他没带斧子，废屋屋顶的洞太小，巨斧还在屋中。

没有巨斧，他根本对付不了抓住他的东西。

他被倒提着吊起来，树怪大脑的正上方裂开一张如同食人花般的巨口，口内长满倒刺。

完了。

就在这时，一团黑雾忽然炸开在了脑形怪物的躯干上！

怪物顿时发出一声哀嚎。

而不等它缓过来，又一次黑魔法攻击炸开在它身上。缠住Thor脚踝的枝条瞬间松脱，圣殿骑士被从半空摔落，他撞上不远处的大树，巨大的冲击力让Thor眼前昏黑。

等他开清楚的时候，才发现与树怪周旋的竟是那只吸血鬼。

它龇着尖牙，双手凝聚着黑色的光，正不断攻击着树怪，攻击刁钻且有效。

树怪的大脑上满是眼球，唯独正下方的躯干是视线死角。Loki贴着那里站着，随着树怪的移动而移动，他左手的暗系魔法接二连三地砸击怪物的身体，右手持握一柄召唤出来的匕首，奋力砍向怪物的身躯。

Thor缓过一口气，乘着对方拖住怪物的片刻，折身冲进屋内取战斧。

但他的动作引起了误会，毕竟吸血鬼与树怪无不是圣殿骑士的敌人，他完全有可能丢下吸血鬼。

Loki的绿眼睛一缩，下意识地分了神……

而等到Thor拿着巨斧出来时，便看到了眼前的景象。

吸血鬼被树怪的枝桠刺穿了一侧肩膀，强提着拉离地面。树怪大脑上的眼珠诡异地旋转，最终全部凝向它。不等Thor动手，另一条枝桠便以肉眼难辨的速度猛地扎穿Loki的侧腹，温热的鲜血喷涌出来。

脑形树怪那张犹如旋涡的嘴张开，却非吞咽，反像是隔空将白雾般的东西强行吸离Loki的身体。

“呃嗯……”吸血鬼痛苦地呻吟着。

圣殿骑士青筋暴起，举起手中的巨斧冲了上去。

 

他砍上树怪的躯干，任由姜黄色的汁液喷溅满头满脸。巨斧嘶出雷鸣，树怪哀嚎着倒退，但没有放开Loki。

“放开他！”

骑士怒吼。

他不该这么做的，不该打破规则，更不该搭救吸血鬼，就像国王必须掌管好国家，兄长绝不能爱上自己的弟弟。

可面前的吸血鬼刚才才救了他的命。

Thor手中的战斧从未这样利落过，他猛地拔起，巨斧砍断树怪的躯干，继而劈穿它的大脑。

骑士立在树冠的顶端，彻底给怪物致命一击。

暗影中的乌鸦群争先恐后地扑出森林。

“你有问过你哥哥么，将真正的想法直白地告诉他么？”跃下怪物的尸体时，骑士沙哑地问。树怪腥臭的汁液顺着他的铠甲流淌下来，让金发骑士格外狼狈。

Thor喘着粗气，突然想明白了自己刚刚没有来得及反驳的是什么。

“爱上你的兄弟并没有错。”他觉得这件事格外重要，有必要现在就告诉吸血鬼。“你错在，不该用那些扭曲的方式，去引起你兄弟的注意。”

他觉得自己说得很有道理，看向Loki，却发现吸血鬼没有应答。

Thor心中一紧，忙推开倒在地上的怪物尸体。

Loki也正望着他，那双绿眼睛比原先清亮，他像是想明白了点什么，Thor感觉的到。

可还没等到答案，吸血鬼的身体便紧紧蜷缩起来，他的手指摁住侧腹的伤口，痛苦地仰起头。他脸色惨白，冷汗顺着额角滚落，鲜血不断浸润黑色的衣衫。他伤的太重了，并且没能如同普通吸血鬼那样，得到血月的馈赠，轻易复原。

“Loki……Loki？！”

吸血鬼望向圣殿骑士，微微张开口。Thor瞧见了那双代表黑暗生物的尖齿，吸血鬼也忽然意识到了，目光陡然变得晦暗。

他好像有什么话，最终也没能说出口。

 

*注  
沃德：Urd，代表过去的命运女神，隐喻旧日的陈规。


	3. 圣职者接纳的鲜血

Thor背着吸血鬼停在一幢建筑物前。

圣殿骑士粗喘着气，仰头看着高耸的楼宇，它伫立在黑暗中，也许是距离过近，居然一眼望不到顶。他们的背后是阴森晦暗的密林，天上挂着赤红西斜的血月，入目之处只有这栋石楼能够勉强避身。

乱石堆砌在建筑的周围，庞大的石块与断裂的梁柱印证这里的凋敝，腐败与鲜血的气味到处都是，夜风呼啸着穿透石缝，发出桀桀怪音，让人情不自禁打起寒颤。

Loki没有因为得到了血月更直接的照射而好起来，过于险恶的环境逼迫Thor必须带他立刻躲藏。

白天愈发的短暂了。

Thor一脚踹开石楼的大门，映入眼帘的是一间小房间，而房间连通着螺旋楼梯，楼梯狭窄得只容一人通过。这正是他需要的，高高的台基与狭窄的甬道都能阻住怪物。

他忙掩上大门，侧头说：“再坚持一下。”

“嗯……”伏在他背上的吸血鬼虚弱地应。

骑士顺着楼梯往上走，约莫一多层的高度，另一个大门显露眼前。比起楼下，这座门更加华丽庞大。而当推开它时，连Thor也克制不住地发出一声惊叹——

门后竟是一间神殿的大厅。

穹顶距离地面约有二十余米 数不清的十字拱撑起整个屋顶，而屋顶的一小半已经坍塌，好在并不影响整体结构。厅堂大且空旷，随便喊上一声就能制造回音，繁多的廊柱与精美的浮雕突显出曾经的辉煌，大厅左边是弃置已久的高大管风琴，右边有断裂的烛台架。细长高挑的尖角窗直直向上延伸，破败的纱幔因穹顶漏入的夜风徐徐飘荡，让整座的神殿渗透出一种诡秘的肃穆之感。

既保留敬畏，又让人恐惧。

Thor将背着的人搂紧了些。

他带着他穿过跪垫与长条凳，来到大殿最避风的前端。

最前方是一座神像，看不出是什么神，神像的头颅与半边身子都被削掉了，只能瞧见残存的强壮身躯与拄在足边的巨锤。

Thor莫名顿了下，“Mjölni…”他读着石锤上还能看清的文字，不知为何，觉得有点眼熟。

Loki急促的呼吸引得他回神，骑士忙将吸血鬼放到了石像台阶前的祭坛上。

“我去弄些柔软的东西来。”

神殿里残留着人类避难过的痕迹，许多长条凳被拼在一起，铺着软垫与被褥，只不过早已破败陈旧。Thor从中挑出些干净的、没有异味的抱回祭坛，打算在祭坛下方给吸血鬼搭一个临时休息的地方。

见他回来，Loki的眼睛微微睁大了些，勉强撑起半边身体。

月光从穹顶的破洞处透下，纱幔在夜风中浮荡，吸血鬼半伏在祭坛上。由于战斗，他的外套早就被树怪撕烂，只余下染血的衬衫。衬衫包裹住Loki瘦削的身体，黑发将他本就苍白的脸颊衬得更无血色，那双绿眼睛更加明亮，他看起来脆弱且……诱人。

“Thor. ”他低哑地呼唤。

那呼唤因着神殿内的回音，似是一直窜进Thor心里，圣殿骑士的心脏猛地漏了一拍。

他下意识攥住他的手：“我在。”

Loki的手很凉。

这让Thor愈发担心。

“你……”他顿了顿，“你为什么没有复原？吸血鬼的伤口不都是很快就可以愈合么？”

Loki睇着他，眼神里流露出一种嫌弃又难堪的神采。嫌弃是对Thor，难堪则是因为他自己。

他不想说。

Thor着急起来，掐住吸血鬼的脖子，逼迫他正视。

“你都快要死了！”

“关你什么事？”

你不是希望我死么？还要把我押送到阿斯加德。

“现在是说这种话的时候么？你简直是疯了！”Thor压不住发了火，“我们好不容易跑出森林，诸神保佑来到这里，这里是最好的疗伤地点，这里是神殿……”

他忽然愣住了。

圣殿骑士惊讶地瞪住吸血鬼，这不可能，吸血鬼是不可能进入神殿的。所有神殿的土壤都受到过旧神的庇佑与祝福，任何邪祟都不能入侵此地。紧跟着，他忽又想起了小镇里，Loki窗前悬挂着的那盏圣油灯。

“你不是吸血鬼？”

他下意识便要查看Loki犬齿处的尖牙。

可Thor的指尖刚碰到尖牙，就被吸血鬼猛地推开了。

“……滚开！”

Loki用了极大的力气，这个动作扯到沉重的伤势，让他整个人都痉挛起来。他咬住嘴唇垂着头，细长的指尖抠紧祭坛的石板。

“离我远一点！”

Thor错愕着，直到刺痛感让他搓揉了下指尖上小小的伤口，那里被锐利的尖牙刺破，冒了点血珠。

骑士忽然意识到什么，他不确定地问。

“你是不是需要喝血？”

神殿中的气氛霍然凝滞。

Loki没有说话，可有某种强烈的情感盘旋在他周围，他想开口，却无论如何也说不出。

“你是不是要喝血？”

“你饿了，是不是？”Thor又问了一句。“因为人类都死光了，你很久很久没有进食？”

他一边问，一边走近他。

“滚！！”

吸血鬼仓惶起来。他应该扑上去的，该死的应该扑上去，咬断这个男人的咽喉，看他的鲜血高高喷溅，然后贪婪地啜饮。他会因为饱食而恢复体力、愈合伤口，因为男人的死亡而斩获自由。如果愿意，他甚至可以剖开Thor的胸膛，吃到温热的心脏。

但不行，他一定是疯了，有一种本能潜藏在他的心底，从身体深处爆发。

他不想让他看到，更不想让这个人发现自己渴血时丑陋的模样。而他更不想伤害他，这种潜意识早在树怪攻击Thor时便展露。

既然能拼了命救他，他自然不想伤害他。

所以滚远一点，离他这个怪物远一点！

祭坛很小，只是一块长方形的石台，在Loki掉下去前，Thor一把拉住了他的胳膊。

“你会因为喝血而杀了我么？”那双如海的蓝眼睛望着他。

吸血鬼凶狠地龇出尖牙。

“看来是不会。”

骑士一把拽开自己的领口，不容分说，扶住吸血鬼的后脑，把人摁在自己的胸膛上。

“喝。”

Loki咽了口吐沫。

他敏锐的感官能听到Thor有力的心跳，感受到Thor的目光。他有很多问题想问：为什么？为什么要救我？为什么带我出森林？为什么又要给我血喝？你最初不是要将我交给神殿的使者么？

但是骑士身上让人安心的气息蛊惑了他，他深吸了一口气，觉得还没有饮血就已经醉了。

Loki讨厌这种感觉。

他不想认输。

他慢慢地蹭起身，跪坐到祭坛边。这个高度让他刚好可以和Thor平视。

You ask for it.

Loki伸出手指，用锐利的指尖在Thor的颈项上割出一个一英寸长的伤口。他一点儿也不野蛮，甚至优雅的像个贵族，在破败的神殿里，在极端虚弱的时候，也仍旧保持了这种秉性。

圣殿骑士忍不住看过去。

绿宝石般的眼睛愤怒地瞪他一眼。

Thor忙偏开脸。

Loki缓缓将嘴唇凑上圣殿骑士的肌肤。

一点也不痛，除了最开始割开伤口时微不足道的痛感与尖牙刺入的刺痒，Thor感受到更多的是一种温暖，温暖的嘴唇，贴住他胸膛的温热又瘦削躯体。

他下意识扶住摇摇晃晃的吸血鬼。

“唔……”

这真的蠢极了，没有人类会在被咬的时候，还抱住行凶吸血鬼的腰。可Thor Odinson这么做了。

但Loki很快顾不上了，Thor的血液太过于健康，令人着迷。

越是优质的鲜血，会让吸血鬼醉得越厉害、喝得越满足，圣殿骑士的血明显是顶级的。一种晕眩的感觉从Loki的大脑蔓延到四肢百骸，他觉得浑身恢复了热量，一直渗血的伤口也停止流血，逐渐开始愈合。

“唔嗯……”

Thor觉得有些不妙。

吸血鬼取用的一点也不多，至少他连头晕的感觉也没有。但糟糕的是这个吸血鬼开始在他的怀里蹭动。Thor不太记得自己成为圣殿骑士之前的事，但他的身体给出了最诚实的反应。没有什么男人能够抵挡住这种诱惑——一个漂亮到精致的家伙，在你怀中求助似的不断磨蹭。

“Loki？Loki？！”

他扯住吸血鬼后脑的黑发，强迫他离开一点。

吸血鬼的眼睛变成了血红色，带着嗜血的渴望。被猛地拽开，他的目光瑟缩了一下，像是怕被Thor看到自己的脸。Thor一把抓住他企图挡住脸的手。

“你怎么了？”

Loki怔怔地。

金色短发的骑士呼唤着他的名字，焦急的神色令人动容，还有点发蠢。他锁紧眉头，忽然觉得这个人很熟悉，熟悉到如果他的头发长一点，面貌再凶狠一些。

不，不能凶狠，他不可以对自己凶狠，更不可以厌弃。

“Thor……”他低低地喊，过了许久才说，“很难受。”

圣殿骑士的嗓音喑哑：“哪里难受？”

“很冷，很疼。”

“你该早点告诉我的。”

Thor将他从祭坛上弄下来，两个人一起跪坐到他在祭坛前临时铺好的那张“床”上。说是床，其实是软垫与布料堆砌成的地方。但在被神明遗弃的世界，已经不能更好了。

Thor解开Loki的衬衫，将半边粘腻了鲜血的地方撕扯掉。瘦削的吸血鬼打了个寒颤，骑士忙用披风遮住他，遮住他们两个人。

Loki的眉宇渐渐松开，他跪起来一些，攀住Thor的肩膀，再度开始吸血。

初步结痂的伤口又被弄开，有些痛。

“嘶——”

吸血鬼立刻停了。

“没事，”圣殿骑士沙哑的安抚，“比起我和多眼蜘蛛搏斗时受的伤，这简直不值一提……啊！”

不知道为什么，Loki用力咬了下去。

Thor几乎想打人，不过手掌抬起来又轻轻落下。他猜可能是自己提到受伤的缘故。真是别扭，他忍不住想，自己的弟弟没准也是这样。

这个想法让他吃了一惊。

他抚摸上Loki半赤裸的背脊。

Loki很瘦，能够隐隐摸到肋骨，可同样有肌肉。Thor还抚摸到一些旧伤，藏在皮肤下。当时一定伤得很重，才会留下疤痕，Thor莫名十分心疼。而伤口的敏感让吸血鬼瑟缩，他发出似舒服似抗议的咕哝声，回馈给圣殿骑士更多温热的挨蹭。

Thor不自觉又将他抱紧了些。

这样也很好。

在失落的世界里，他们就像两个彼此温暖的异乡人。

 

“呼——”

约莫半小时后，Loki离开Thor温热的颈项，还不忘体贴的帮他舔舐伤口。吸血鬼的唾液具有很强的治愈力，骑士脖子上那道小伤很快愈合，Thor在心底倏然有些惋惜。

“Well，thanks，慷慨的圣殿骑士。”

吸血鬼仍旧沉浸在饮血后的快感中，他的面颊恢复些红润，不再是濒死的苍白，态度还是一贯的讥诮。不过红到滴血的耳根与紧抿的薄唇暴露了他的别扭，毕竟他几乎是半裸着趴在Thor怀中。

“我不是告诉过你，说话别拐弯抹角的么？”

骑士却毫不客气，他捏住吸血鬼的下颌，将之抬起。Thor有一种天生的霸道，像说一不二的暴虐者，又像是杀伐果断的君王。

“我说过谢谢了，难道还要我发表什么饮血感言么？”

“在森林里为什么救我，我背着你赶路的时候，为什么不趁机咬穿我的喉咙？”

Loki挣扎了一下。

Thor固执地不放手。

如果是平时，吸血鬼一定会说是我一个人无法闯出森林，或者你很强大，我受伤之下不好下手。可面对面前霸道的家伙，注视着他的蓝眼睛，他忽然就想起男人在沃德森林里说的话。

“你有问过你哥哥么，将真正的想法直白地告诉他么？”

这句话让他的心房颤动，此时此刻，坦诚地说出来或许会更轻松。

吸血鬼最终一把拍开他的手：“没忍心下手，行了么！！”

真奇怪，自己也舍不得杀他，Thor想。

他忙哄了哄被自己欺负了的吸血鬼，揽着他一同坐下，替他披上自己的外套：“别生气，我只是想知道事情的原委。时间还早，我们最好等到天亮再出去。愿意的话，相互说个故事解闷吧？”

Loki别开脸，不过他还在醉血的状态，这个主意也就没那么糟糕了。

他们肩膀抵着肩膀坐在一起。

如果从建筑物的顶端俯视，空寂的神殿大堂里只有凌乱的长条椅与散落四处的石块、布料，石柱上曾经绚丽的浮雕积满灰尘，破败的管风琴不再鸣响，连玫瑰圆窗上烧制的彩绘也变得斑驳，看不出上面演绎过怎样的传说。

只有一个圣殿骑士与一只吸血鬼肩并肩坐在祭坛下，像是这个世界上最后两个鲜活的生命。

 

Thor其实并不知道自己来自哪儿。

他只依稀记得自己是个国王，但为何又是圣殿骑士，却记不清了。在记忆中最清晰的地方，他醒来时，他的同伴就死了一地。

“圣殿骑士！”一名濒临死亡的同伴低弱地呼喊着Thor，他唇角呛咳出污血，竭尽全力抓住Thor的手臂。“完成我们的使命，完成我们的使命！”

“什么使命？”

“救下更多的人类，到阿斯加德去！”

从那之后，Thor就一直这样努力着，可他再也没遇到过活着的人。

想到这里，Thor微微晃了下头，或许待会儿他可以给Loki讲讲这个遭遇。

Loki磁性的声音拉回他的思绪。

吸血鬼碧绿的眼睛盯着梁托上某个浮雕的图案，那个图案篆刻的是一颗金苹果树，让他忽然想到一桩少年往事。

『少年的时候，我和我兄长无话不谈。我们会一起仰躺在草丛中，看漫天的繁星，一起躲在窗帘后，分享一日的秘密。

但是有一件事，发生在我13岁的那年。

那年，兄长参加了由伊敦恩女士*举办的马术比赛。就像少女初次进入社交场合要参加舞会一样，男孩们初次进入社交圈，需要参加一场竞技——伊敦恩女士举办的比赛就是其中一种。由于参赛者很多，从少年到成年人均有，初次参赛的人多半只是展示自我。

但我的兄长，他试图赢得胜利。

请不要误会，他虽然是个莽夫，却不是不自量力的家伙，他的确有一搏的实力。

但他失败了。

这很正常，隔壁郡有许多强悍的对手，他只是第一次参加，等到明年，他一定能赢。

其实我预料到了这一点，我虽然年轻，却并不愚钝。早在比赛前我就调查过所有参赛选手，我知道他获胜的几率很小。

可我仍旧准备了礼物，那是一个精致的胸针。不管胜利或者失败，总是需要点什么来庆祝或获得安慰的。

我等在赛场外。

而我将礼物送给他的时候，他正和他的伙伴们在一起。

“这是什么？”他问。

“安慰的礼物。”

“哦，你早就知道我会输么？”他狠狠地瞪着我。

我讨厌这样，我站在树荫下，他立在阳光里，身边围着很多人，十分抵触的瞅着我，就好像我是他的敌人，是不能理解更不能支持他的家伙。

“我告诉过你。”我不得不强调这一点。“临郡有个强有力的对手，比你高、比你壮硕，更多次参加过比赛，远比你要有经验……”

他的三个伙伴谑笑盯着他，那眼神就像是他出了个丑。

“你懂什么！”他忽然吼我。

吼得很大声，周围的人都听见了。

他一下子打开了礼物盒，看见了里面的东西，正是我精心准备的，镶嵌着绿宝石的胸针。

我没有告诉他，我和伊敦恩女士的关系很好，我陪她聊天，她便教会了我制作胸针的方法。我本以为他会喜欢。

可我想错了，接下来他说的每一句话，所做的每一个动作，都像是用钢针扎在我的心坎上。

“你是在嘲笑我么，Loki？！”

“拿这件低劣的仿制品来羞辱我的失败？”

“以此证明你是多么的聪明？多么的正确？多么的有才华？”

我没有这么想！

他不这样认为，他从木盒里抓起那枚胸针，远远、远远地扔了出去。

我看到胸针形成一道金色的弧线，被掷向远方，好似我的心脏。

而他转身带他的朋友们走了，将空空的木盒丢在地上，连同我一起，抛弃在身后。』

“我从未那样委屈过。从那之后，我不再和他分享真心话，因为那只能得到羞辱与嘲讽，以及不理解。我想，那就是我不再与他解释任何事的开端。”

Thor揽住了吸血鬼。

他想说点什么，突然觉得胸膛中憋着更要紧的话要和Loki说。

“我……我有个类似的经历。我是说，你的故事让我想起我小时候的一件事。”

吸血鬼侧过头，他看见Thor半掩在阴影中的脸，月光下，圣殿骑士有着坚毅且清晰的轮廓，目光中却盛着愧悔和悲伤。

“我也辜负过我的弟弟。”

『我是王子，是王位的继承者，这是我从记事起就学习到的事情。

所以我好胜，我必须胜利，我代表的是王室的尊严。

而我的弟弟则不一样，他没有我这样的压力，总是有新鲜的好点子。甚至有的时候，我会不知道他那聪明的脑瓜里到底在想什么。

他曾经送给我一条蛇。

“蛇？”Loki皱起眉，“那可的确够古怪的。”

没错，收到礼物的我一瞬间有些窘迫。我发誓我的本意并不是想扔它，虽然我的确丢开了，可我只是不知道要怎么面对。我一整晚都没有睡着，脑中乱轰轰的一直是他孤零零的站在原地的模样。

他一定是哭了。

我的弟弟从小就很温柔，比外人认为的都要细腻与温和。

我爬起来，慌张地在露水与夜风中摸索，一直寻找到天亮。

诸神保佑，我找到了它。

可是我不敢拿回去，我笃定他一准会生气，所以我偷偷地将那条蛇藏进了我的秘密基地。后来的很长一段时间里，我没事就去看看那条蛇。可我不记得我是怎么想的了，我从未再和弟弟再提起过那件事。

或许我还欠他一个道歉。』

故事讲完的时候，他们不约而同地沉默了。Loki抱着膝盖，Thor靠着后面的祭坛。

也许事情没有那么糟糕，只是他们从未真正的了解过自己的兄弟。

毕竟精明如Loki也没有想到，当自己认真回忆过去时，那个和兄长产生分水岭，导致自己最终残害兄长的源头，居然源自如此的一件小事。

这让他甚至有些地想笑。

不知是谁先发现的，当血月沉入地底，这一次，连白昼也已消失，仿佛在预兆些什么。

“我们是不是该启程了？”Loki问。

“嗯。”

Thor站起来，回身向吸血鬼伸出手。

“走吧。”


	4. 永恒的晨光

朦胧的鱼肚白让他们能看到更遥远的地方。走出神殿后，向小镇之外远眺，圣都阿斯加德竟然就在目之所及的远方。

谁都没有提起未来，就像是一种不会宣之于口的默契。

前途渺茫，又或者说，迷茫。

他们也许会在途中遇到凶蛮的怪物，谁也不知道自己或对方会在哪一刻损命。Loki不知道Thor还会不会将自己献给圣都的神殿，Thor也不知道——毕竟吸血鬼已经啜饮过他的血了。

也许在这片被遗弃的大陆上并肩走下去，才是最好、也是唯一的选择。

唯有活着抵达圣都，才可能改变什么。

朦胧的天光阻止地底污秽的涌动，盘旋在大陆上的险恶暂时退却。在浓黑夜幕重新笼罩之前，他们来到了阿斯加德圣都外的围墙边。

圣都处在一处高地。

没有人测量过有多高，只是举目望去巍峨耸立直入云霄，仿佛神明才能够住在那里。

可是世界上不再有神了。

Thor与Loki一前一后，协力沿着陡峭盘旋的阶梯向上攀登。阶梯是开凿在高地岩壁上的，远处看去，就像一条盘绕岩壁的螺旋纽带。阶梯十分陡峭，上下都是蛮石，人走在其中就像被夹在石缝之间。

而登着登着，他们在一个转弯处发现了一名倒毙的死尸。

他死了很久了，皮肤皱缩起来，干瘪地贴在头骨上，手里捏着宝剑，身上披着斗篷，从服装的制式与颜色来看，竟是一名圣殿骑士。

Loki在他身边蹲下：“你的同伴？”

Thor摇摇头，他没有任何印象。

这名圣殿骑士的眼睛还直勾勾地睁着，望向朦胧的天幕。Thor心中有些不忍，他伸手替这具尸体阖上双眼。

“他脸上的是什么？”Loki忽然问。

他留意到一些藏在死尸皱起皮肤间的黑色纹路，那些纹路规律且繁复，带着某种古老的庄重，就像藏着旧日神明的谶语。

Thor也被他的提问吸引了视线，他愣了愣，下意识便说出了答案：“圣痕，那是圣痕。”

是神明认可的象征，是身为正义的使者、神明代言者的荣耀，每一位圣殿骑士都应当被篆刻。

Loki抬头望向Thor。

“那你为什么没有？”

“什么？”

“你的脸上，并没有圣痕。”

Thor瞪大了双眼。

不可能。这绝对不可能，圣痕是圣殿骑士荣耀与身份的象征。如果没有圣痕，他甚至不能被称为一个圣殿骑士。那么……他自苏醒以来的坚持又是什么？他又会是谁？

他霍地抓住了Loki的肩膀。

吸血鬼被他弄得怔楞，Thor望向那双翠绿色的眼睛，试图从绿眼睛里瞧清自己的倒影。

他从苏醒伊始就在搏斗，衣服被鲜血浸染，脸上终日带着伤痕与灰烟，他蜷缩在坍塌过半的屋檐下睡眠，除了Loki外再没有遇到过任何一个活着的家伙。

所以，的确没有一面完整的镜子，一方干净的水源，任何一个可以对话的人来告诉Thor，他的脸上并没有圣痕。

不、不可能。如果他不是圣殿骑士……

他又是谁？

Thor脑中嗡地一下。

他突然想起了那一天，抓住他胳膊的同伴，其实已经被狼人挠瞎双眼。那个人的肚子被咬破了，鲜血流了一地，他抓住Thor的胳膊时意识早已恍惚，只是喃喃重复着毕生的使命。

所以他理所当然的认为自己是他们的同伴，是被怪物击到脑袋才昏死过去。

Thor的目光逐渐重新聚焦到Loki脸上，忽然想到自己之前想过的问题：面前的吸血鬼可以点亮圣油灯，可以畅通无阻地进入神明祝福过的神殿。那么，如果自己不是圣殿骑士，Loki又是吸血鬼么？

然而，自己的确为神明而战，Loki也渴求着鲜血。

他们，究竟是什么？

 

天幕黯淡下来，血月逐渐升起。

两个人终于攀爬到了圣都阿斯加德的高地上，高地上的情形令他们惊叹。

高地并不是平原，相反，它类似一座小山。鳞次栉比的建筑群层叠向上，山峰的最高处是巍峨的金色皇宫。皇宫早已不复荣光，却仍可以看出曾经的显耀。它高高地伫立着，象征着权势与威严。它是那样难以攀登，同时，仿佛也与天空相接，的确是神明才有资格居住的宫殿。

Thor与Loki踏入圣都。

这里仿佛经历过一场惨烈的大战，到处都是战斗过的遗迹。

不过从碎裂的砖石，倾颓的石柱与碎裂的浮雕上仍旧可以辨识出曾经的华丽巍峨。这里有花园、喷泉、拱顶、圣路、阶梯，还有林立在一起的、形态各异的男神与女神的雕像。

向内走，能看见神庙与议会厅。

Thor站定在一处大坑前。

他猜测这里原先是广场，由于损毁的太厉害，已经瞧不出原先的模样，但从周遭树木的遗骸与石柱的排布规则可以推断出来，他莫名觉得此处有些眼熟。

这种感觉延续到他的目光锁定斜前方一处环形建筑。

“竞技场……”

环形的竞技场像是由两层弧拱形态小门一个个链接而成，即便Thor不进去，也能想象内里阶梯型的观看台，雕刻了精美浮雕的廊檐与中间围绕着的战斗区域。他甚至能听到人群的呐喊，闻到勇士们的汗水，看见……观看台上兄弟担忧的眼神。

一切是那样真实。

Thor抽了一口凉气，一个少年的身影跃入脑海，少年紧张地站在观众席上，身体朝前倾斜，双手紧紧地扣着栏杆，如果不是母亲阻拦，就要忍不住跳进来了。

自己是什么时候看到这幅景象的？

Thor逐渐将目光转向右前方，那里有一座高高的建筑。

建筑的主体是规则的四柱形，唯有顶端是彰显庄重的塔尖，从高大的长窗与学术派的拱门可以推断，是图书馆的遗迹。Thor很少去，他不喜欢书籍，可是他的弟弟喜欢。

他还嘲笑过自己的兄弟，坚称他坐在二楼靠窗的位置，是为了能瞧见竞技场内自己训练的模样。

他的弟弟气到耳根通红，嘴唇紧抿。

Thor霍地转过身，身后是一处钟楼。恍惚间他看见一个金头发的少年焦急地捧着一个小盒子，跑进钟楼内。

“我想上去看看。”圣殿骑士说。

Loki看向他。

Thor坚定地走了进去。他知道自己没准疯了，可心中就是有个冲动，敦促他前往。

他走上吱嘎作响的楼梯，沿着螺旋的楼梯一直往上、往上。最后他来到了阁楼。大钟早已跌落，歪斜地躺在地面上，或许再过不久就会砸穿地板，毁掉整个楼体。

Thor没有管，他跃过断裂的地面，走向里面。钟楼的结构很复杂，雕花铁条与机械穿凿在一起，让骑士有些左支右拙，不过他还是抵达了那里，靠北面的一处门洞。他伸手探入门洞正对着的机械中摸索。

Loki走过来，望向他的动作。

Thor也看着Loki，他的心跳得很快，猛烈地鼓动着，直到手指摸到一个小小的木盒。

咚……

心脏在那一瞬骤停。

这注定是一件被辜负了的礼物，Thor缓缓将那只木盒取出，把它打开。

历经岁月的侵蚀，里面的东西早已不再华美，可仍能看出曾经精心雕琢过的痕迹。它是被认真期许过的，对Thor来说远胜于日后得到的任何一件珍宝。

那是一只金色小蛇的模样的胸针，小蛇眼睛的部位还镶嵌着两颗绿宝石。

像一个人的眼睛。

Loki死死咬住嘴唇。

“你……”吸血鬼突然开口，“你的国家，叫什么名字？”

Thor猛地皱紧眉宇，这个一直没有答案的问题，此刻仿佛要劈开他的大脑。

“阿、阿……”

 

但没等到答案，大地就猛然震动起来。

像有什么东西在地底涌动，贯穿地脉，被Thor口中的答案，抑或两个人的到来所唤醒。它嘶吼着，愠怒的咆哮从幽冥的深处传出。

“快走！”

两个人再不敢久留，Thor护着Loki冲下钟楼。

整座广场都在摇晃，本就碎裂的砖石破碎成更细小的砖块，大地抖动。而更可怖的是，远远的，圣都开始由边缘向中心塌陷。

“往高地跑！”Loki喊。

两个人向中央皇宫的区域奔去。

Thor感受到烈风吹开自己的斗篷，边缘破碎的深红斗篷在冷风中飞张，像是某位战神。Loki也没有落下多少，他和Thor始终是势均力敌的。

他们一路冲上通向金宫的台阶。

他们发现那些台阶是彩虹制成的，起初被污渍覆盖并不显眼，可随着血月逐渐攀升，大地陷入一片妖冶的血红时，台阶中暗藏的色泽便显露出来。

有一段其实曾经应当是桥，在那场浩劫之后，彩虹桥支离破碎，形成高低错落的断层，和上部分的台阶融为一体，变成如今的彩虹阶梯。

地下的某种怪物，亦或者旧日的某种神明还在追逐他们。

阶梯猛烈摇晃着。

Loki磕绊了一下。

“呃——”

Thor立刻停下，朝他伸出手。

“手给我！”

大地震颤着，咆哮着，像在苛责他们的扶持与依偎。彩虹阶梯不断抖动，Loki的手几次都没有够到Thor。

可圣殿骑士没有放弃，他永远都不会抛弃他，Thor心中没有这种选项。

Loki咬牙够住他的指尖。

就在他们的双手握紧的瞬间，阶梯边的山体破裂，从泥土与蛮石中窜出一个浑身长满鳞片的东西！它有着柔软、粗壮的躯干，尖利的毒牙，发出的咆哮让整个圣都都在颤抖。

Loki看到那个东西的一瞬间，就知道了那是什么。

不——

“快走！”Thor却不允许他愣神，骑士将吸血鬼拽到身边，在身后推了一把。

Loki一咬牙关，继续朝上跑去。

在他们身后，崩塌越来越厉害，怪物仿佛将土层掀出巨浪，道路倾颓。他们必须向前，必须面对这只怪兽，好似一个无法逃避的诅咒。

怪物冲到了他们前方，在金宫之前等待着。

Thor与Loki在最高处刹住脚步。

挡在他们面前的正是一头巨蛇，它盘绕起来足有半个金宫那么大，倒三角形的头颅与锐利的毒牙代表着冥界的问候。青色的鳞片覆盖住它的身体，恶心的、有毒的粘液从口腔中渗出，汩汩的滴落在地上，将金宫前的砖石烧出一道道白烟。

它瞧着Loki，吐出一个词汇来。

“Father……”

Loki只觉得，心中一根直绷着的弦在那一刻“啪”一声断裂了，他的脸色惨白，下意识地向后退了半步。

可他们没有退路，彩虹桥早在蛇怪刚刚的冲击中尽数损毁，原先就所剩无几的圣都建筑也基本塌陷，足下的土地摇摇欲坠，一如他们般命悬一线。

Thor扶住了Loki的腰。

这个动作仿佛激怒了蛇怪，它张口发出一声咆哮，巨大的蛇尾顷刻朝着Thor与Loki的方向横扫过去。

“YOU BETRAYED ME！！”

Thor的巨斧撞上蛇怪的长尾。

蛇怪的力气大得惊人，可圣殿骑士竟然抵挡住了，挡住了旧日神祇的攻击。可容不得他深想，蛇怪的长尾就改变方向，Thor足下急转，双方厮杀过的地方砖石崩裂、土屑飞溅。

没有人再相信圣殿骑士是个圣殿骑士，连Thor自己也不再相信。

而就在那一瞬间，Thor的身体陡然飞了起来。大地不再能桎梏他的行动，前所未有的力量从握紧巨斧的双手开始，蔓延向整个身体。

“THOR！”

蛇怪咆哮出他的名字。

Thor忽然想起了它是谁，亦想起了自己是谁。

自己是Thor Odinson，Oidn的长子，阿斯加德的继任者，雷霆之神。而面前的蛇怪，它叫耶梦加得，是巨人族的怪物，是……Loki的子嗣。

Loki。

自己的兄弟。

Thor在半空中低下头去，月光下，立在金宫前的吸血鬼面色苍白。他仰着头，正担忧的看着自己。

雷霆之神只觉得心脏一痛。

他被耶梦加得抓住了空隙！

巨大的蛇怪身体几乎完全直立，只有蛇尾还在地上，它张开巨口咬向Thor，锐利的尖牙淬满毒液。

“乒”一声刺耳的撞音，蛇怪的尖牙咬在了Thor手中的战斧上。

连排尖牙上的毒汁滴坠而下，烧穿Thor的斗篷，眼看就要腐蚀他的战甲。

“啊——！”

Thor怒吼一声，足下猛蹬，身体向后翻出，可不等重新找回平衡，耶梦加得的蛇尾便紧随而至，在半空中直直抽中了他的身体。

Thor被甩向不远处的金宫。

轰隆一声巨响，Thor的身躯摔嵌入金宫的墙壁。巨蛇却不会给他任何喘息，倒三角形的头颅如同巨大的陨石，朝着Thor再度撞来。

Thor只觉得脑中嗡鸣，在世界第一次陷落的时候，他和Loki的记忆全部发生了混乱。也许人们都只会记得记忆里那些自己想要保留的部分，连神明也不例外。一帧帧的画面在这时奔涌入脑海——

『他想起来了，他想起来了。

想起了自己，也想起了Loki。

他的弟弟有着黑色的头发，碧绿的眼睛。他的弟弟温柔、和善、敏感又腼腆，他总是跟在自己身后，喊“Brother”。他知道他们不是亲生兄弟，知道自己的弟弟是冰霜巨人，那又有什么关系。

但是事情渐渐变了……

他想起了总和自己混迹在一起的三勇士，想起了被狠狠嘲笑的蛇形胸针，Loki失望伤心的表情，想起了Loki不再辩解、不再与自己亲近言语。

他随后又忆起少年懵懂的心事，Loki望向自己晦暗不明、又藏匿了千言万语的眼神。他想起了自己克制住和好的冲动，呵斥弟弟不要像个拐弯抹角的小人。

Sif被剪掉的金发，是刺激一切白热化的导火索，这一举动几乎引得Sif父亲与Odin的决裂。

Thor又想起巴德尔，金色头发的太阳神堂兄，自己最有利的竞争者。想起自己怒叱Loki和霍尔德的搂抱，争执中咒骂Loki永远也不会理解自己的难处，以及九界继承人的身份究竟给予多少压力。

最后，他甚至说：你不过是个冰霜巨人，当然永远也不会懂。

他瞧见了弟弟的眼泪，Loki很少哭泣了，在自己扔掉那枚蛇形胸针后，他就再没在自己面前哭过。那时候的Thor甚至有种报复成功的快感，扭曲的自尊阻碍他冲口而出的道歉，他就那样倔强的梗着头，看泪水在弟弟的眼眶里不住打转。

后来，巴德尔死了，霍德尔也死了，矮人的银线缝住了诡计之神的嘴唇。

Loki被羁押入暗无天日的山洞，那里有诡秘的毒蛇，每日朝他的身上滴落毒液。

可自己被隔绝了所有消息，直到真正登上王位许久之后，才被透露这件事。可不等他前往救援，就传来Loki逃出山洞的消息。

他的弟弟站在台阶之下，而自己高坐在王座之上，众神抵挡在他们中间。Thor能看清Loki脸上的冷笑，却瞧不见弟弟眼中是否仍有泪光。

Loki没有解释，不屑、更不愿。

他向自己宣战。

而Loki带着海拉，芬里尔，耶梦加得，他的三个孩子。他吞下了Thor的三根头发，与伊敦恩的三颗金苹果，诞下三名子嗣。他要和孩子们一起，踏平整个神域。

芬里尔咬死了Odin，海拉将诸神的灵魂拖下地狱，耶梦加得盘踞在阿斯加德，与自己对决。

而自己输了。

Loki是开启了诸神黄昏，率先堕落的罪魁，而自己的陨落，才让整个世界沦陷……』

“Brother！”

巨大的火焰炸开在蛇怪的脖颈上。

蛇怪的利齿猛地咬合，发出凄厉嘶吼，那些毒牙距离Thor的身体仅有几寸距离。蛇怪萎靡下去。

Loki的身体缓缓地浮上半空。

他的双眼变成了妖冶的血红，属于巨人族的瞳色被血月映得发亮。他紧抿嘴唇没有言语，手中召唤出的黑红火焰却一下又一下击在蛇怪的身体上。

蛇怪扭曲着后退。

“Loki……”Thor怔愕地望向弟弟。

“Brother.” Loki挡在他身前，侧过脸。

耶梦加得重新顶起身体，巨大的眼睛里燃烧着愤怒。

“这就是你的软弱么？父亲。”它嘶嘶地质问着，“你要杀戮的决心呢？报复整个世界的勇气呢？”

Thor却没有打算让Loki单独面对这个，他从废墟中猛地拔起，巨斧的利刃劈向耶梦加得的头颅。

邪恶、怨怼与神力凝合出的怪物发出痛苦的哀嚎！

Loki咬紧牙关，烈火烧向怪物扭动的身体。

没有任何怪物可以抵挡Loki和Thor两位神祇的联手，一下又一下，巨斧劈砍怪物的声音，火球灼烧大地的爆音响彻整片神域。

最终，伴随着惊天动地的咆哮，耶梦加得罪恶的身体轰然倒下。

 

而事情却远没有结束。

世界的沦陷还在继续，就在Thor喘着粗气停下来的时候，血月不知不觉已经升到了最高空。大地重新开始抖动，土崩石裂的巨响几乎轰穿耳膜。

金宫面前的土地上裂出一个大洞，巨蛇的尸体顺着洞窟掉下深渊。

而这一次，震动不再限于圣都，它蔓延到了整个世界。神的视界长且广阔，Loki与Thor目之所及之处，地面都开始出现裂纹，裂纹逐渐扩大……

跟着，冲天的黑泥从裂缝中一股股喷出，一道道射向天空。

血色的天空遍布乌云，乌云中滚过雷暴，雷暴持续吸纳着黑泥的力量。一簇簇的黑泥宛如通天巨柱，连接着即将崩溃的大陆与黑红色遍布的天幕。

Thor震惊地望着这一切。

“Loki……”他想喊他的兄弟。

他回过头。

Thor却惊骇地发现，那轮月亮正在Loki的身后，天空的最中央，闪烁着极致妖冶与罪恶的光。它是那样大，Loki的身体甚至不足它的半径高度。

邪神黑色的衣摆被烈风吹起，瘦长的身体仿佛得到血月的蒙照。

“Thor.”

Loki的表情极为平静，又带着种莫名的忧伤。他同样想起了一切，更猜到了即将要发生什么。他望向开始分崩离析的土地。

越来越多的城镇、村落开始跌入深不见底的黑暗之中。

Thor有种不好的预感。

“杀了我。”Loki说。

Thor的心脏沉入谷底。

风吹起Loki的黑发，而他的手掌一挥，冈格尼尔便出现在手中，那曾是Odin的武器。芬里尔在咬死Odin后，将冈格尼尔亲手献给了他。所以，Loki才是旧日至高的神明，是仅剩的神明，更是一切罪恶的源头。

那些黑泥是Loki心底曾经的恶与恨。

“杀掉我，”黑色头发的邪神重申，“杀了我才能终结诅咒。在诸神黄昏的预言中，只有屠戮所有的旧日之神，新的世界才能重新建立。是我发动了诸神黄昏，我无意辩解。Brother，杀了我……”

“是我挑起的一切，合该由我终结它。”

“你是无罪的，你会成为新世界的神明。”

Thor并没动。

在他们交谈的间隙里，更多黑泥冲向天幕，世界一片混乱。

Loki终于忍不住大吼：“你还在等什么！！”

从山峦上滚下的泥流与碎石像是应和Loki的心情。

“我做不到。”Thor却说。

“我做不到！”他斩钉截铁。

“我做不到杀死自己的兄弟，你……我……我远比我想象的，更在乎你，Loki。”

Loki惨笑了一下，脸孔上浮现出一种既痛苦又满足的神色，他没有再说话，只是走了过来。

Thor迫不及待地将Loki摁在金宫的墙壁上，而这时他才发现，连金宫也塌陷了，仅仅剩下一具空壳，后面是无穷尽的深渊瀑布。

他们处在世界的尽头。

“听着，brother，”Loki翠绿色的眼睛望向Thor，“我知道你的感情了，现在，我已经全部都明白了。”

“但你瞧，我们并没有别的办法。”

Thor用力摇头。

“不。”

“你就不能最后认同我一次么？”

“No.”

“Yes.”

火焰之神抵住雷霆之神的战斧，他在一手将Thor推开的同时，转身跃下深渊。

“Loki！！！”

 

他的身体坠向深渊，而就在他不断向黑暗深处跌落时，当看见更多的蛮石、神迹、大地陨落时，一道电蓝色的光柱猛地从上方俯冲下来。

那光柱带着不容置喙的霸道，无法言说的执拗，和几近疯狂的情感。

是Thor。

他拉住了Loki的手。

他抓住了他，紧紧的。

“滚开，别来阻止我！”

“我不会再阻止你了，Loki。”他的哥哥说，不容置喙，“我会尊重你的所有的决定，但同样的……”

Loki怔楞了下。

Thor在半空将他拽入怀中，他托住他的后脑，吻住弟弟的嘴唇。

“同样的，什么也不能阻止，我想和你在一起。”

 

一道金色的光从两个人的身体中绽放出来，一瞬间，所有的崩溃与破碎都停止了。

碎石悬停在半空中，闪电冻结在寒风里，倾颓的大陆凝固在倾斜的角度上。

而两个神明拥抱在一起，从他们身上散发出来的光芒逐渐繁盛。

永恒的晨光自新神的身上温暖地流泻而下。

血月滑落天幕，初生的朝阳跃出地平线，开始隐隐散发出温暖的光。

而在撕碎黑暗的金色晨光中，雷霆之神与诡计之神紧紧、紧紧地结合。

 

THE END

 

*注：  
伊敦恩：北欧神话中掌管永葆青春的金苹果树的女神，与Loki私交较好。


End file.
